comunidad_buzz_late_rpfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Enzo
thumb|left|318px|Frase de Enzo thumb|332px Enzo L. Augustine Blood'Lust Lorenzo o, como mejor es conocido, "Enzo" es un vampiro que en la actualidad vive en la mansión de los Salvatore junto a su mejor amigo Damon y a su hermano Stefan. Biografía: Es muy poco lo que se sabe relacionado a lo que ha sido su vida como humano. Se estima que el año de nacimiento de Enzo es en 1914. Fue huérfano desde pequeño y no se sabe quien lo convirtió. 1923: -Europa. thumb|292px|Enzo de pequeño Cuando era pequeño, una mala experiencia con murciélagos le hizo tomar miedo sobre aquellas criaturas, ya que al vivir en una casa precaria los bichos y animales convivían, prácticamente, dentro de la misma. Una noche mientras Enzo dormía siendo aun pequeño un murciélago cayó al lado de su cuello y comenzó a revoloteare tocándolo todo mientras chillaba, el pequeño niño se levantó de su cama rápidamente y comenzó a llorar pidiéndole a sus padres que quitaran al animal de su cama y así pasó. Esa noche el pequeño no pudo pegar el ojo y su miedo por los murciélagos nació aquel día. 1938: En el año 1938 Enzo ya habría sido convertido en vampiro y fue seleccionado para realizar el servicio militar y a participar en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Puesto que era vampiro no podía morir con los disparos de los guerreros enemigos. Antes de que la guerra finalizara fue secuestrado por el Dr Whitmore quien trabajaba en una campaña durante la guerra notando que aquel soldado era vampiro, logró drogarlo y sacarlo del país en un ataúd para luego comenzar con experimentos para la ciencia. Años mas tarde en 1953 conoce a Damon en aquel lugar. 1953: En 1953 Damon Salvatore es apresado por los Augustine para continuar con los experimentos por poder hallar las partículas y células indivisibles mas pequeñas en el metabolismo del cuerpo inerte de los vampiros. Todos los dias del año el profesor sometía a ambos a experimentos de cortes, pinchaduras, enfermedades y pruebas de regeneración que, por cierto, adoraba ver. thumb|316px|Damon abandona a Enzo Hasta el año 1958 en el cual se realiza la fiesta de Augustine para mostrar las investigaciones que se realizaban con las "criaturas". Damon y Enzo unieron fuerzas para fortalecerse pero en el momento de escapar el fuego comenzó por consumir el edificio y Damon no tuvo mas remedio que abandonar a su amigo en las abrazadoras llamas incapaz de poder liberarse de la jaula que lo mantenía cautivo. Actualidad: Reencuentro de amigos -Mystic Falls 2014. -Mansion de los Salvatore. Habían pasado ya varios años desde aquél incidente en donde dos amigos muy cercanos terminaron separándose. Enzo sobrevivió al incendio pero no logró sanar la herida que la traición marcó en su interior, apresado por el dolor y luego de tanto buscar e indagar, descubre que su ex compañero de celdas se encontraba viviendo en Mystic Falls nuevamente y decidió hacerle una visita. Eran las 2 de la madrugada, la ciudad se encontraba en su totalidad vacía por las calles, el frió tenia algo de culpa. thumb|296px|Enzo en casa de los SalvatoreLa mansión de los Salvatore era muy vistosa con todas las luces prendidas, el hogar iluminaba la sala común y a su lado se podía ver a Damon ahogando su día y sus penas en un gran vaso de alcohol que acababa de servirse, al parecer solo él estaba en la casa puesto que no se sentía otra presencia además de él. Enzo, luego de localizar la propiedad y a su inquilino dentro, lo observaba desde la ventana con un profundo odio recordando lo que había sucedido en su ultimo encuentro, caminó hacia la otra ventana para una mejor vista y se preparó para entrar haciendo notar su presencia fuera de la residencia de su ex-amigo. Damon Bruno Salvatore : Desde que su hermano Stefan se habia marchado,él lideraba la soledad de su mansión, haciendo con ella lo que mejor le venia. Desde alcohol a...mujeres? No. No las tenia a menos que sean presa. Él estaba de novio con Elena al fin. Era increible como cambiaba solo cuando estaba conella, y todos sus sentimientos se hacian evidentes,al punto de no molestarse en admitirlo. Esa tarde estaba solo de todas formas. Se encontraba recostado en un sillon, con una botella de vodka en mano, tarareando alguna cancion idiota que ni siquiera el nombre recordaba. Era un buen momento, nada lo arruinaria. No hasta que sintio la presencia de alguien fuera. Era vampiro,.solo eso podia saber hasta ahora. No se levantó de todas formas, simplemente alzo la cabeza,despreocupado, listo para espiar a quien sea que estaba llegando pues no le sorprendia que entrara asu casa sin más. Enzo L. Augustine Blood'Lust : Eran tantas las ganas de asesinar a Damon que antes de realizar su visita por el gran Mystic Falls, Enzo se habría dirigido a la oficina de el Dr Withmoore para recopilar un poco de información y alguna que otra arma asesina de vampiros, sin pensarlo habría tomado en su poder algun que otro inyectable que, a saber que efectos tendrían en vampiros, que eran desconocidos para el mismo, pero no le importaban ya que solo quería hacer sufrir a el Salvatore, aprovechó también antes de marcharse del lugar para averiguar el paradero de Maggie pero no obtuvo éxito ya que solo había un encargado en el lugar y no sabia nada de aquella mujer... Al ver que Damon se había percatado de su presencia no dudó en entrar por la ventana destrozándola en pedazos, pero antes de que se pudieran ver directamente Enzo se acerca velozmente y lo golpea desde abajo levantándolo por los aires del sillón en el que estaba sentado para luego terminar sonriendo y disfrutando del golpe que se llevaría Damon al aterrizar luego de la maniobra realizada por el vampiro vengativo. No estaba seguro de si lograría reconocerlo pero esperó a que él lo viera y dijera algo al respecto, metiendo ambas manos en su campera de cuero. Damon Bruno Salvatore : No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, a decir verdad, no lo haría. Era Enzo, ¿qué podría hacerle?. La respuesta la obtuvo al instante que su cuerpo se suspendió de un golpe en el aire. Estaba violento, lo había golpeado y estaba cabreado. Para no. Pff, las cosas estaban demasiado tranquilas, había llegado en el momento justo para que no colapse ante eso. Al caer, estaba algo despeinado, y algo de su cuerpo se había roto, pero rápidamente comenzaba a sanar, ya que estaba en muy buena forma.- Oh, querido amigo Enzo. Tu sí que no tienes que preocuparte por las grandes entradas, verdad?- Se incorporó, y no tardó en un rápidao movimiento quedar frente a él. Su mano fue directo al pecho de este hombre, haciendo lo que mejor le salía, lo que más le gustaba. Tocar su frío corazón. Enarcó una ceja y lo miró con una amplia sonrisa. Su voz volvió a sonar, esta vez casi como un murmuro.- Así que te atreves a entrar a mi mansión y no te aseguras de estar lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar esto que estoy haciendo? Enzo, querido amigo, si quieres luchar, que sea en iguales condiciones. ¿Cuánto hace que no bebes sangre humana? mmm....-de a poco fue presionando su corazon, jugando con él, gozando ese momento. Estaba seguro que no se lo quitaría, pero quién sabe. Sólo esperó que Enzo sepa qué responder para no cabrearlo más. Enzo L. Augustine Blood'Lust : Se sintió bien al darle ese golpe, no era necesario pero para descargarse en el momento servía, además Damon no tendría problemas en sanar rápidamente, como lógicamente se vio luego de aterrizar sobre su cuerpo, después de tanto tiempo le venia bien una asentada con un golpe al estilo reencuentro amistoso. Por su mente pasaban varias formas de acercarse al vampiro traidor, verlo tirado alli era como si algo le estuviese diciendo ... "ven a por mi y asesinarme, lo merezco por haberte abandonado". O bueno... era lo que en realidad Enzo quería oír en ese momento. Luego del golpe estaba seguro de que Damon no reaccionaria al ver su rostro pero se habría equivocado, sin posibilidad de poder esquivar el golpe al corazón que nuevamente le habría dado su amigo se vio obligado a quedarse anonadado frente a él, sintiendo como sus escurridizas manos ingresaban en su pecho abriéndolo de par en par y tomando su corazón cual si fuese un pedazo de carne para rebanar en pequeños y variados pedacitos sin escrúpulos ni sentimiento alguno. Algo en su interior le hacia creer que aquel vampiro no era capaz de arrebatarle el corazón en ese momento pero ya no le importaba nada mas que dejarlo con sus ultimas palabras de aliento antes de dejar este mundo. -Un golpe... al corazón es.. soportable pero dos?- las palabras salieron de la boca de enzo a duras y quisquillosas fuerzas ya que el apretón que estaba recibiendo en su corazón le impedían reaccionar con normalidad ante el asunto. -Te crees.. que esto que me estas .. haciendo ahora mismo es.. ¿es doloroso?, ¿piensas que arrebatándome.. el corazón del pecho terminaré con mi ... dolor?, no te das una idea.. de lo que he tenido que soportar todo este tiempo que me dejaste abandonado y en manos de aquel doctor psicópata que solo quería experimentar con nuestros cuerpos.- Las palabras fluyeron con normalidad a medida que mas hablaba Enzo, el dolor hacia el corazón era soportable a comparación de lo que aguantó todos esos años en la clínica del Dr. Witmoore. Una mirada dirigida directamente a los ojos de su amigo con la vista casi cansada y una sonrisa a medio dedicar fueron los gestos que Enzo manifestó luego de relatar aquellas palabras frente al Salvatore. Damon Bruno Salvatore : El tiempo parecia congelarse desde el momento en que sus manos sostuvieron ese corazón muerto. Era el corazón de quizás el único amigo que alguna vez había tenido. Sus miradas se cruzaban, la de él mismo, desesperado y a la vez enfurecido, lleno de resentimiento y simple instinto de defensa, y la de Enzo, casi tan desesperada como la de él, esforzándose por sobrevivir, a la vez cargado de una pizca apenas visible de pena y temor, que quizá era mayor, pero no las dejaba liberar. Se debatía consigo mismo entre soltarlo o continuar con eso, a pesar de que no se imaginaba arrancándole el corazón. Después de todo al parecer, no era puro odio, pero a eso él tampoco, lo demostraría. Le dio un momento para que hable, y cuando lo hizo, fue todo lo que necesitó para que todo ese odio interior que llevaba cautivo se desate, ese odio que en algún origen era sufrimiento estaba manifestándose de la peor forma, ante el orgullo. Podría admitir al menos para él mismo que aquellas palabras le dolieron. Él no había tenido intenciones jamás de dejarlo allí, siendo parte de esos estúpidos experimentos, pero al parecer, su instinto de supervivencia había sido mejor que él mismo, y lo obligó a escapar, dejando de lado aquello que en muchos momentos lo había mantenido en pie. Cuando todo estuvo en silencio, no sabía realmente qué decir. No tenía palabras para aquel vacio que sentía en su pecho, a pesar de que realmente era Enzo el que estaba más cerca de literalmente, tener el pecho vacío. Presionó con más fuerza elpecho de éste, intentando que grite o mejor, pida piedad. Era Enzo, no lo haría jamás, pero hey,¿qué vampiro no desea en lo más profundo de su interior escuchar las suplicas por la vida de alguien más o quizás, él mismo? sí, ese deseo lo tenía cualquiera de su clase, y por más que sea su "amigo" no podría controlarlo, jamás.- Claro, lo dices como si yo hubiera pedido estar ahí, como si hubiera sido yo el mismísimo Augustine, experimentando contigo. Yo también quería sobrevivir, escapar de aquella miseria. ¿Acaso habrías hecho lo mismo? pasaron años, se supone que un vampiro olvida más rápido el pasado. Al parecer...se es más débil que un simple humano, todo lo que veo es...resentimiento.-Enarcó una ceja, llamando al silencio al instane de pronunciar esas palabras. Aún no soltaba su corazón, quería hacerlo,pero no lo haría. Era esa lucha con su interior, que tan conocida era, y que tantas veces había ganado, obligándolo a ser impulsivo con sus actos, terminando por arruinarlo todo, como siempre. Enzo L. Augustine Blood'Lust : Sin interés alguno por sobrellevar las palabras que Damon le habría soltado en frente de la cara, Enzo intentó sonreír para así manifestarse de forma resistente a el manoseo interior que estaba soportando desde hace varios minutos, sin embargo, el cuerpo no le respondía con total naturalidad y plena movilidad ya que su corazón estaba a punto de ser extraído o reventado con los constantes apretones que Damon le aportaba al asunto. -No te voy a decir que ... esto esta resultando como esperaba, porque a mi forma de ver las cosas ya deberías estar muerto.. Por un momento, Enzo cerro los ojos y comenzó a recordar los momentos que, a pesar de ser cortos y poco abundantes, pasaron ambos siendo felices, el apoyo mutuo y la colaboración que tuvieron en algún momento para poder salir de allí. No fueron lagrimas las que salieron de sus ojos pero si hubo un ligero lagrimeo por parte del casi muerto del todo, cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos y sin pensarlo miró directamente a Damon y le dijo: -"Yo no tenia a nadie, simplemente era un vampiro que conoció a un amigo en ese maldito lugar, en ese tiempo me conociste mejor que nadie y así mismo me entendiste..." No habría terminado de decir lo que quería pero una incesante tos atacó la garganta de Enzo haciendo sus palabras se cortaran por varios segundos y luego volvió a retomar con una mirada ya de odio profundo. -"Se suponía que debíamos haber escapado ambos, que yo te di mis raciones de sangres diarias para que tu fuerza aumentara; YO!... me quede famélico para que tu te recuperes y todo... para que al ultimo momento termines traicionándome, dejándome a la suerte... en ese fuego ardiente y abrazador... me ... fallaste Damon" Dijo esto ultimo con voz casi desvanecida y con un tono de cierta melancolía y lastima que podría llegar a ponerle la piel de gallina al mismo demonio si lo llegaba a escuchar. -"No te das una idea de lo mucho que he sufrido... cuando el incendio acabó y sin poder alcanzarme, me tuvieron de rehén porque estaba débil, y tuve que pagar el precio por ambos. así que ya lo ves amigo mio.. si vas a matarme hazlo ahora, eso te dará pie para terminar lo que en su momento quisiste empezar y no pudiste realizar por abandono." Tragando lo poco que le quedaba de saliva por el constante entrada y salida de aire aceleradamente por su boca, solo esperó a ver lo que su amigo decidía hacer con él o con.... su corazón en manos. Damon Bruno Salvatore : Sus manos no cedían de su agarre, y todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza era confusión repentina, agregandole odio, resentimiento, quizá contra él mismo, y muchos pero muchos recuerdos, uno tras otro, como balas recorriéndolo, doliéndole, siendo lo peor que podría pasarle a alguien que, intentaba olvidar todo lo que estuviera relacionado con sentimientos y el...pasado. Contuvo la respiración mientras Enzo hablaba y su mano conseguía mayor agarre de su órgano, que aún seguia siendo vital a pesar de su vampirismo. No podía soltarlo, y quería hacerlo. Luchaba aun con élmismo por liberarse de aquello, de ese peso que estaba a punto de agregar a todos los errores de su vida. No mataría a su amigo, no lo haría. Ni bien Enzo terminó de hablar, él soltó su corazón, dejando a un lado de su cuerpo una mano ensangrentada, con la sangre de su amigo, sí, su amigo el que él traicionó. Él no sabía cómo la culpa lo había perturbado tantos años desde que eso ocurrió. Él no sabía que parte de su odio y venganza contra el mundo empezaba no sólo por su hermano, también por él y esa impotencia de haberlo...perdido. Se quedó mirándolo fijo, con esa mirada perdida y ese pecho acelerado que subía y bajaba desesperado, perturbado. Nuevamente no tenía palabras, si las había eran insultos, o quizá, más palabras que sólo logren cabrearlo más. Ahora estaba más débil, pero no debía fiarse. Ambos estaban en peligro y eso era cierto. No se podía confiar en ninguno.- Te traicioné. ¿Y qué?-dijo finalmente, casi escupiendo sus palabras. Dejando que todo eso que contenía fluyera, como si no pudiera controlarse- ¿nunca lo vas a superar? creo yo que el peor papel lo tuvo quien se quedó con la culpa todo este tiempo. ¿No? -su voz ronca, odiosa, y completamente ida, parecía de ultratumba, y no estaba siendo liderada por más que dolor, uno que seguramente era mayor que el que sentía el hombre frente a él. Enzo L. Augustine Blood'Lust La herida que no cicatrizaba rápidamente por el impedimento del brazo de Damon en el pecho de Enzo estaba haciendo que perdiera sangre constantemente pero esto no detenía a ninguno de los dos cedía a la hora de hablar del otro, la tensión aumentaba cada vez mas y aunque pareciera ser que Damon no se decidía entre quitarle el corazón o dejarlo con vida allí estaban, uno frente al otro, agonizantemente, las miradas se cruzaban, los pensamientos fluían al igual que la sangre sobre el brazo del Salvatore, Enzo sabía que su ex amigo no era capaz de asesinarlo, así que se guardo su mejor arma para el final. El momento por fin llegó, Damon habría soltado el órgano sacando la mano del interior del pecho de su amigo y el respiro inundó la boca de Enzo haciendo que su estabilidad en cuerpo lo dejara como nuevo luego de varios segundos, habría perdido sangre y sí, estaba algo famélico, pero ello no lo detendría al momento de realizar su debida venganza; culminar con el deseo de asesinar a su traidor amigo era el motivo por el cual seguía de pié en aquel momento, lentamente y soltando algunas frases casi poéticas el vampiro se acercó su ex amigo exclamando: "-Siempre tan sutil con esto de manosear por dentro a tus amigos Damon, se nota que no has cambiado tus tácticas ofensivas para nada, ¿no te has replanteado que ya podrían estar un poco pasadas de moda? oh... No espera, a ti te da igual lo que digan los demás cierto?" Se detuvo por un momento apuntándolo con el dedo directamente a la cara mientras aprovechaba con la otra mano a tomar uno de los inyectables que guardaba en el bolsillo de su campera sin que Damon se percatara del asunto. -"Sabes no creí que lo dirías pero lo dijiste, afirmaste haberme traicionado y sin escrúpulos me miraste a la cara sabiendo que los dos debíamos haber salido de allí con la cooperación, pero el miedo y la desesperación por no poder ayudarme te hicieron a un lado de mi, te alejaron y me dejaste tirado como a una bolsa de basura que solo quieren que el basurero recoja y se la lleve bien lejos para luego quemarla, así me sentí en aquel incendio amigo" Terminado esto, inmediatamente reacciona de imprevisto colocándose a un costado de Damon mientras velozmente saca el inyectable y lo vacía en el cuello del vampiro traidor, mientras que en el forcejeo posterior solo se escuchó: "Nunca bajes la guardia Amigo... eso me lo enseñaste tu". Damon Bruno Salvatore Se había decidido por ceder, como todo un estúpido al creer en su "amigo". Cada mirada, cada ida y vuelta en pensamientos y recuerdos, los invadían seguramente a ambos. Se pregunté si él sentía lo mismo...quizás si "sentía" realmente como le hacia creer que lo hacía. Tantas cosas, tantos años, y allí estaban, discutiendo por la vida del otro a punto de seguramente traicionarse una vez más. ¿Sería capaz de traicionarlo otra vez? probablemente sí, y aunque no quisiera hacerlo, lo haría con tal de salvar su pellejo. Así actuaba, así era él aunque ni siquiera lo quisiera él. A pesar de tomarse ese momento para verlo reaccionar, o quizás ceder ante su "poder", pero eso no fue posible, al menos no cabía en la mente de su "amigo". Todas eran suposiciones para él, que probablemente luego se harían realidad: sintió esa punzada en su cuello, esa conocida sensación de debilidad que tanto odiaba: que el cuerpo te abandone, que todo ese poder al que estaba acostumbrado desaparezca en un instante. Lentamente, sus ojos se cerraban. Luchaba por recuperar la consciencia, aunque no era posible. Su vista se nubló, y pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo en calambres que le impedían mover siquiera un músculo. Estaba prácticamente paralizado, y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Quizás escuchó las últimas palabras de su amigo, pero no lo hizo, no realmente, su cabeza sólo le repetía una y otra vez cuán idiota había sido...y lo peor, no sabría si lo decía por haber bajado la guardia o bien haber abandonado aquella vez a Enzo. Enzo L. Augustine Blood'Lust : Después del golpe.... luego... de haberle inyectado esa disolución de quien sabe qué contenidos derivados de aquella inyección, la mente de Enzo comenzó a tener un retroceso, al darse cuenta que habría enviado prácticamente al purgatorio sobrenatural a su amigo de hace ya tantos años, sabiendo que aquella dosis provenía de la clínica del Dr West, no se podía esperar nada bueno tratándose de aquel maniático. La sensación de odio fue reemplazándose lentamente por la sensación de culpabilidad por el acto cometido, no sabía exactamente que era lo que le estaba pasando pero no podía dejar de respirar agitadamente y habría dejado de pestañear hace ya unos varios segundos, el temblequeo y la nerviosidad habría invadido su cuerpo, quizá por la desesperación del momento, quizá por la fuerza aplicada hacia su amigo por intentar que no fallara al momento de inyectarlo, quizá... por que sabía que se habría excedido en aquel momento; nada era seguro, pero si una cosa. Damon despertaría en cualquier momento y aquel acto de traición no sería fácil de perdonar. Fue entonces cuando las dudas comenzaron a surgir en la mente de Enzo, ¿Que debería hacer ahora? ¿Debería salir corriendo y esconderse? No, no... esa no era la clase de actitud con la cual reaccionaria en una situación normal, aunque en el momento se le pasó por la cabeza pensárselo, ¿Debería atarlo e inyectarle verbena antes que despertara? Muy cobarde de su parte, ademas ¿de donde sacaría la cuerda y la verbena? .... Su mente se tranquilizo por un segundo mientras respiraba profundamente y miraba el cuerpo del Salvatore aun tirado en el piso de la sala común. Lo que le habría provocado el ataque de nervios momentáneo fue el revivir la sensación de tristeza esta vez, por vengarse de su amigo. Enzo colocó el cuerpo de Damon sobre una de las sillas que se encontraba en el lugar y mientras esperaba a que éste despertara se sirvió en uno de los vasos que encontró un poco de whisky, uno de los tantos que tendrían sobre una mesa los Salvatore. Sin tardar, la sensación de libertad y bienestar por el acto cometido fueron apareciendo y cada vez que veía a su amigo inconsciente sonreía rememorando el sufrimiento que habría soportado por tantos años a causa de su traición. Damon Bruno Salvatore : Todo estaba en negro, su cuerpo parecía temblar un poco, casi como recibiendo algunos espasmos que lo mantuvieron perdido por un momento, hasta dar con la completa inconsciencia. Todo pasó en lo que fue un segundo, pero en ese segundo, gran parte de su vida pasó por delante. Estaba caminando por un pasillo oscuro y sucio. Todo pintaba ser una clase de celda, pero una muy larga. Miró curioso las paredes, muchos números estaban escritos en ella, razgando la piedra como si lo hubieran hecho incluso con las uñas. Había sangre, pisaba sangre, tocaba sangre, olía sangre. Pero no encontraba a nadie más. Continuó caminando, aquel lugar era irreal, tenía que serlo. Un grito desgarrador llamó su atención, obligándolo a correr hacia el mismo lugar al que estaba yendo, sea cual sea. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, incluso usando su velocidad, pero no parecía llegar y ese grito lo invadía en los oídos y en el corazón muerto, que aún temblaba del panico. Cuando finalmente creyó haber llegado, algo lo tomó por detrás y lo volteó con la fuerza de un huracán, hasta que dio con una camilla, y cuerdas que parecían ser de goma, pero luego vio también las cadenas. Se movía intentaba liberarse pero era imposible. Un número apareció frente a él, y supo que ese era el fin: 21051. Giró la cabeza a la camilla contínua, un hombre estaba en el mismo estado que él, pero completamente quemado, no había rastro de piel, sólo...un cuerpo quemado, que al instante en que lo reconoció, cenizas se volvió. Sólo una palabra salió de su boca en un murmuro ahogado que apenas pudo soltar "Enzo" y todo se derrumbó una vez más. Ahogado intentaba abrir los ojos. Quién sabe cuánto pasó hasta que logró hacerlo. Se incorporó con un grito, temblando. Estaba transpirado y sus ojos demandaban pánico. Al reconocer su casa, los colores se le subieron al rostro, comenzaba a recordar. Él lo había enviado de nuevo a ese lugar. No podía ser cierto, él había estado allí de nuevo, no engañaría a nadie, ni a su propia locura y delirio. Enzo L. Augustine Blood'Lust : Al comenzar a "soñar".. a sentir todo lo que su mente procesaba, Damon se comienza a manifestar de manera inquietante, aún estando inconsciente. La mirada de Enzo solo podía focalizarse en aquellos movimientos reflejos que el amigo presentaba, y detrás de cada gesto de dolor y sufrimiento se ocultaba una leve sonrisa que reflejaba un cierto y mínimo grado de alegría que ponían a Enzo en el limbo sobrenatural, prácticamente, pero luego de ello solo se podía esperar nuevamente el oscuro, solitario y frió pensamiento de la traición; ya que era eso lo que la cara del vampiro traidor lo que le hacia sentir. Luego de que los primeros gemidos cesaron, un silencio invadió la sala común dejando a la espera la reacción de el dormido vampiro que habría recibido una dosis de quien sabe que mezcla de alguna enfermedad elaborada en la clínica de aquel doctor... Enzo sabia que no debía aproximarse demasiado o un ataque sorpresivo sería su final,, así que mantuvo la distancia y sin preocupaciones colocó los pies sobre la mesa, y con una mano tomó aquel vaso de burbon y comenzó a beberlo sonriendo al imaginarse la expresión de Damon cuando se entere que había sido infectado con una vacuna que podría ser su muerte segura si no conseguía la cura, y si existía también, dicha cura. Nada era lo bastante seguro, solo una cosa lo era; que dependía del Dr West salvarle la vida a su antigua rata de laboratorio. Porsupuesto, el contacto de Damon con aquel doctor se habria perdido desde aquel día en que abandonó la corporación secreta abandonando a Enzo a su suerte y en la actualidad, el vampiro infectado no tenia idea de donde podría estar escondida la clínica, por lo que necesitaría a Enzo vivo. Claro esta que esto aun no lo sabia puesto que aún estaba desmayado. -"¿Porque tardas tanto? ... con el tiempo te fuiste haciendo mas debil amigo..." Murmuró Enzo mientras aun veía a Damon dormido... Damon Bruno Salvatore : De repente todo tomaba sentido nuevamente, aunque era uno vago, aún estaba algo perdido. Se incorporó. Había notado que aún seguía tirado, y le costó incorporarse. Su cuerpo respondía muy poco, de una forma única que en mucho tiempo no había experimentado, no desde que era humano. Escuchó vagamente la voz de Enzo, y hasta que pudo saber si realmente estaba hablando o alucinaba, ya había acabado, y jamás entendió realmente lo dicho. Intentó ponerse de pie al completo, pero no lo lograba. Sentía hormigueos recorriendo enteramente su cuerpo , casi como si cada parte interna de él temblara, y no entendía aún por qué.- Qué me...me has hecho.-balbuceó en un murmuro, apenas audible.Hasta sus labios parecían estar algo dormidos, y ni hablar de su cabeza, que apenas procesaba cada palabra. Quería llorar, era ese sentimiento que casi no conocia, pero que recordaba. Se sentía impotente, más muerto que nunca. La única fortaleza que tenía era su cuerpo. ¿Y ahora qué? cerró sus ojos y se esforzó, lanzando un grito grave de fuerza y dolor al intentar ponerse de pie, no lograrlo, frustrarse, y odiar. Era como estar atado, sin cuerdas. Quizás se lo merecía, pero el odio seguía allí, y aún, no sabía a quién iba dirigido, sólo lo sentía. No tenía sentido aquello, y el hombre frente a él era tan traidor como él. Sólo una frase volvió luego a su cabeza, y fue pronunciada, con la misma difiultad, pero seguro de que lo entendia.- Al final...no soy el único traidor...somos más parecidos de lo que...pensaba... (Continuará...) Situación incómoda. Enzo L. Augustine Blood'LustMystic Falls. 15-09-14 "All you people got to get together don't confuse it try to make it better... No more nation against nation all this narrow vision all you lawyers, all you teachers and you politicians...." ... La canción de rock pesado comenzó a sonar en el móvil del vampiro desquiciado despertandolo luego de una interesante noche en un bar-comedor situado a las afueras de la ciudad de MF. Aquel sitio era solo un bar, puesto que lo de "comedor" fue porque Enzo se habría devorado incluso hasta al personal de la limpieza dejando en llamas el lugar. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levanta de su cama en boxer y camina hacia el comedor tomando el control remoto de la mesada y enciende el televisor. Automáticamente las noticias del canal informativo comienzan a sonar alertando de un incendio provocado hace ya varias horas en un peculiar bar a las afueras de la ciudad, cuyo incendio habría sido provocado por un "escape de gas" asesinando a todos los que permanecían dentro en aquel momento. Mientras la noticia retumbaba la casa, Enzo escuchaba y sonreía mientras se preparaba un desayuno lo bastante "humano", sabiendo que dicha "fuga de gas" llevaba su nombre en etiqueta por el desastre cometido. Sin mas que hacer, siguió viendo TV cambiando de canales buscando "algo bueno" pero nada parecía satisfacerlo. Dejando el control sobre la mesada nuevamente recordó que Damon estaba en situación critica gracias a la inyectable que le habría proporcionado en aquel encuentro y le pareció buena idea realizare una visita, pero... en boxer no podría así que subió las escaleras con un bostezo que sonaba en toda la casa, y puesto que no tenia apuro se dirigió primero al baño para seguir con la tradición de Augustine. En el stand se encontraba dentro un bisturí cubierto en papel aluminio, el cual es tomado por el vampiro y lentamente comienza a cortarse la palma de la mano haciendo que la sangre caiga dentro de la pileta que escurría, agua, aparte de su sangre. No estaba muy seguro de porque lo hacía, pero puesto que era un vampiro, el corte sanaba rápidamente y luego comenzaba su día habitual. Quizá el pasar tantos años con los Augustine hizo que el vampiro necesitaba una dosis diaria de dolor, o simplemente había enloquecido. Daba igual.. dejando el bisturí de lado y con la palma de su mano ya sin derramar gotas de sangre se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse pero recordó que la ropa que tendría que llevar puesta estaba en remojo por la sangre que lo salpicó a la hora de asesinar a aquellas personas la noche anterior. Eso dejaba al vampiro con la opción de buscar ropa en su ropero, por lo cual posiciona sus manos sobre el mueble y al abrirlo se encuentra con varios murciélagos desparramados por sus prendas chillando y aleteando sin poder moverse demasiado. -¿Pero que demonios?- Enzo retrocedió lentamente hasta quedar sentado en su cama mientras veía a las pequeñas criaturas seguir chillando y abriendo sus pequeñas bocas que movían de un lado a otro. El problema no eran los animales, sino Enzo. Al ver a esas criaturas el cuerpo de Enzo comenzó a sentir aquellas mismas sensaciones de escalofríos y asco que le provocó aquel murciélago al caerle cerca del cuello, ¡era imposible! no podía tenerle miedo a una criatura... o mejor aun, ¡Esto no debería estar pasando! -¡Oh vamos!,.. mierda... - Chilló Enzo mientras se movía lo bastante alejado del ropero e iba a la cocina para buscar un guante de látex y volvía a su habitación. -Bien Enzo... solo tienes que agarrarlo... solo... inténtalo, tu puedes.- El vampiro miedoso decía aquellas palabras tratando de convencerse mientras se acercaba lentamente a donde se encontraban las criaturas con la mano extendida apuntándoles, pero en un mínimo movimiento de los animales, la mano de Enzo volvió a su lugar y los pies atinaron a correr rápidamente hacia atrás atropellándose lo que encontrara en su camino. -¡Joder! si se enteran... mierda... esto no puede estar pasándome ahora... necesito algo mas distante- Levantándose del lugar casi furioso pero sin acercarse demacrado al ropero bajó esta vez, a buscar la escoba y al volver intentó mover a los bichos con el objeto en sus manos. -Bien... a ver quien es mas inteligente ¿he?.. no van a poder conmigo ¿saben? .. malditas ratas ciegas sin cola- Eran las palabras alteradas que pronunciaba mientras lentamente tocaba a los animales que molestos comenzaban a chillar aun mas fuerte. El sonido era mas poderoso que su voluntad por tomar la ropa de aquel ropero así que retiró la escoba del lugar y la aventó por la ventana destrozando el vidrio. -¡Maldita sea!, ¿como demonios es posible que esas bolas de pelo lleguen a mi ropa? .. ¿es una maldita broma no?- comenzó a gritar por toda la casa mirando a las criaturas -¡necesito ropa para ir a hacer sufrir a Damon!- Las ideas no surgía en la mente de Enzo puesto que el enfado no hacia que piense con claridad. -ya sé- Dijo mientras tomaba su teléfono móvil y llamaba a una pizzeria cercana solicitando una con peperoni y con envío a domicilio. Varios minutos pasaron mientras Enzo continuaba mirado con un odio tentador a los animales, cuando el timbre de la casa suena la velocidad del rayo era mínima a la de Enzo al bajar las escaleras. Abriendo la puerta se encuentra con el repartidor que sin disimular, observa al vampiro de pies a cabeza puesto que solo llevaba boxer. -¿Que demonios estas mirando?- Formuló Enzo mientras el repartidor medio raro respondía: -Si quiere puedo dejarle la pizza en su cocina- Enzo entrecerró sus ojos malinterpretando las intenciones del joven así que lo hizo pasar y una vez allí dentro.... le pregunto si podía llevarla a su habitación ya que sería mejor almorzar allí. Una sonrisa falsa se apoderó del rostro del vampiro mientras el repartidor aceptaba la propuesta y subía las escaleras adelantándose. Una vez allí Enzo mira a los ojos a su nuevo colega y ... -Vas a quitar a esos animalejos repugnantes de mi ropero y los vas a lanzar bien lejos por la ventana y al finalizar te marcharas y le dirás al dueño de la pizzeria que has perdido el dinero de la venta- Obligado y sin mas remedio que obedecer, el joven entra en trance y sin protestas toma con su mano a los animales arrojándolos uno por uno por la ventana y luego se retira del hogar. -¿Quien gana?... eh ¡¿quien gana malditos?!- Gritaba el vampiro por la ventana mientras comía una rebanada de la pizza y se movía en una especie de baile triunfante que por cierto poco ritmo tenía. Terminada la porción el vampiro se dirige a su ropero para poder cambiarse porfían y cuando se acerca se encuentra con que su ropa tenía estiércol de murciélago desparramado por doquier.... -¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!- Fue el grito monótono que lanzó Enzo aquel terrorífico día.... Recuperar la voluntad de un amigo. Luego de la ultima visita a la casa de los Salvatore, Enzo se replanteó el porque de las cosas... su vida ... "vida" y atando un par de cavos sueltos logró comprender un par de asuntos que tendrían que ver con su ex compañero de celdas. Estaba mas que claro que el nuevo objetivo de Enzo era recuperar a la persona maléfica, grotesca y sin sentimientos que se encontraba dormida en el interior de Damon y para ello necesitaba un nuevo comienzo, o mejor dicho el fin de uno de ellos. Colocándose su chaqueta negra y sin miramientos se dirigió a Whitmore para tener una reunion intima con el ultimo descendiente del apellido antes mencionado. Una vez infiltrado detiene la puerta que iba a ser cerrada por Aaron y al ver que el chico se sorprende mirandolo le dice: -¡Aaron Whitmore! justo la persona a la que estaba buscando... - -Enzo..- Respondó brevemente el chico sin dejar de mirarlo sorprendidamente y antes de que realizara el mismo movimiento terminó desmayado y dentro de una bolsa de dormir color verdosa. Enzo Sabía que no tenia mucho tiempo estando en "territorio enemigo" así que tomó el gran saco y se dirigió a la mansión de los Salvatore a esperar a su amigo. No tardó en hacer presencia en su propia casa el traidor de Damon y al ver que Enzo estaba postrado en su sillón con un baso de burbon dijo: -Enzo... -Hola, Damon... Tu y yo tenemos un temita pendiente... Caminó hacia donde estaba el fuego del hogar y extendió sus manos postergando lo inevitable. -Uf... me encanta un buen fuego... oh.. ¿que ironía no? teniendo en cuenta que me abandonaste y dejaste que casi me quemara vivo... -¿Que traes en el saco? Respondio Damon sin contestar lo anterior. thumb|358px|Enzo y Aaron -Querras decir... ¿a quien? traes en el saco... verás... Damon, desde la ultima vez que hablamos he hecho examen de conciencia, he ido a la peluquería y he indagado un poco. Y he descubierto que tu has ido matando a los miembros de la familia Whitmore dejando siempre a uno vivo para que te proporcionara una nueva generación de victimas que masacrar. Tal como dijiste que harías, cuando estábamos en las celdas. Y he pensado que tal vez me he precipitado al darte por perdido, que tal vez... el Damon Salvatore que recordaba aún existe... y tengo un regalito para él.- Las palabras de Enzo dejaban algo extrañado a Damon puesto que no se imaginaba lo que quería en realidad, pero al ver que dentro del saco de dormir se encontraba el mismo Aaron entendió las intenciones del vampiro. Enzo mientra tanto toma la muñeca de Aaron y la levanta lo suficiente como para dejar a la vista su reloj. -¿Recuerdas este reloj de verbena?... el Dr. Whitmore no se lo quitaba nunca, ni siquiera para hurgar dentro de nuestra cavidad torácica así que he pensado que él debería morir llevándolo puesto.... o sea... ¿lo matas tu o lo hago yo? .... Damon Bruno Salvatore : La última vez que había sido visitado por su "amigo" Enzo, todo había terminado más que mal, al menos para él, ya que recibió una buena dosis de quién sabe qué droga que logró debilitarlo, al punto de perder el control de todo su cuerpo. Había alucinado y todo a causa de él y de su atrevimiento, de esas ganas de arruinarlo. El resentimiento y el odio, que bien merecidos tenía, habían hecho de él mucho al punto de ni siquiera reconocer a aquel Enzo que en aquella celda lo había ayudado tanto y había demostrado tanta sabiduría y paciencia. ¿Acaso él mismo estaba hecho para destruirlo todo? quizás así era, una clase de karma en la que destruía todo lo bueno que el en algun momento consiguió y logró, destrozándolo y rompiendo con cada esquema que pudiera presentarsele a lo largo de la existencia. Esa noche no había hecho más que pasar el rato, o las horas, lo que sea de ese tiempo haciendo nada, más bien lo que hacía siempre que no estaba Elena: descansar en el sillón y disfrutar de una de sus bebidas recién preparadas. Pasó una mano bajo su nuca y suspiró. Cerró sus ojos. Aún sentía algunos calambres repentinos, oleadas de fatiga en todo su cuerpo, cosquilleos y dolores pasajeros que no se supone un vampiro tendría. Su cuerpo ante esas cosas solía reaccionar con bronca, odio y más maltrato, y eso le preocupaba, ya que no había forma de calmarlo cuando algo no le gustaba, y era simple, algo en él estaba pasando. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo pasó de esa forma, tan..perdido en sus pensamientos, que alguien entró nuevamente, encontrándolo de la misma forma que aquella vez, relajado, en su sofá, con sus bebidas, sólo que algo no estaba en su lugar, y no podía confesar que era su cabeza, porque al parecer, tampoco estaba donde debería de estar. Alzó la mirada para verlo, al igual que a su vaso en mano. No tardó en ver lo que traía, pues la pregunta surgió de él tan simple que ni siquiera lo pensó. No pudo evitar sentir ese aroma a carne fresca, humana. Él intentaba sacar lo peor de él, y lo mejor, no se lo impediría a sí mismo. Se incorporó y miró con esos ojos vacíos y desesperados a la vez a su amigo. Después de todo, eran eso, amigos. Idas y vueltas, seguía allí, seguían, vivos, en teoría y odiándose como debería de ser. La explicación de Enzo fue simple. Ese humano era todo suyo, podría asesinarlo como mejor le gustara, regodearse su corazón en su mano, todo estaba fácil y entregado como plato en mano. ¿Lo haría? esa era la pregunta, una pregunta que ni siquiera se hizo cuando escuchó lo siguiente. Aquel hombre debería morir, él los llevó a la destrucción, ambos necesitaban cobrar venganza. - Entonces que sea de dos. No tendré este placer sólo yo.-Su voz surgió viva, eficaz, deseosa de más. Su mirada se fijó nuevamente en su amigo y con una amplia sonrisa, esperó aquella movida que su amigo estaba a punto de dar. Pero antes...algo más.- Pero que sufra antes. La muerte sería muy sencilla.- Finalizó. Enzo L. Augustine Blood'Lust : Pese a los años que habrían transcurrido mientras estaban separados, Enzo aun podía reconocer cuando las palabras de Damon eran verdaderas y cuando eran simples palabras para deshacerse de la situación en la cual se encontraba y sabía perfectamente que estas eran las que utilizó frente a sus ojos. No sintió la necesidad de matar a Aaron ya que si así lo habría querido ya lo estaría enterrando en el patio trasero de algún vecino viejo que no se percatara del asunto o quemandolo vivo por el simple hecho de pertenecer a la familia que lo mantuvo cautivo tantos años experimentando con su cuerpo. Pero el caso no era ese ni tampoco el objetivo que de habría propuesto. Dio un par de pasos al frente y luego de costado rodeando el cuerpo aun inconsciente del chico mientras pensaba en como acomodar sus palabras ante la respuesta de su amigo. -Verás Damon, aunque me encantaría que ambos desgarremos la virgen carne del tan prestigiado Aaron Whitmore, no puedo permitirme darme ese gran lujo y créeme que estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi venganza planeada por décadas para que tú logres terminar con la promesa que me hiciste aquel primer día que nos conocimos en las celdas de Augustine. Y te voy a repetir... que por si no lo has notado, este mocoso es el ultimo miembro de la familia que nos mantuvo como ratas de laboratorios por meses torturándonos, matándonos de hambre y separándonos de nuestros allegados, así que dime Damon- Con estas ultimas palabras se acercó al Salvatore tomándolo de los hombros rápidamente y agitándolo levemente mientras lo miraba a los ojos convencido de que sus palabras le habría llegado a hacer siquiera un poco de ruido y haciéndolo recapacitar sobre la situación. -Damon.... - Repitió haciendo una breve pausa. -¿De que manera te gustaría terminar con la vida de este pequeño huérfano aquí, y ahora mismo?- Enzo vuelve a alejarse esperando la respuesta de [[Damon[[ mientras su amigo pensaba en que responderle a las palabras que Enzo habría soltado tan velozmente con tal grado de verdad y como si fueran balas de madera que fueron directamente al corazón de aquel vampiro que bien sabia que se sentía recaer en la sed de sangre como ripper... Damon Bruno Salvatore : Su cabeza era un manantial de ideas, un sin fin de pesares, sentimientos y odio que era imposible de describir en palabras, se había quedado mudo ante la presencia tan impactante de aquel joven, el último Whitmore. Miró a los ojos a su amigo. Sentía ese vacío en él, no sólo en su pecho, si no también en su propia mirada, cómo sus ojos se perdían en la negrura de las intenciones malignas que recorrían su interior. Algo sucedía en él y eso debía de ser algo conocido, quizás familiar, pero no era así, para nada. Había algo más, y era odio en crecimiento, odio representado en desesperación, en hambre. Hambruna y de sesperación no son una buena combinación y menos en un vampiro deseoso de venganza. Se sintió presionado, y era Enzo que lo sujetaba delos hombros, manteniendo una extraña cercania que hacia tiempo no llevaban, si no fuera por las veces que los golpes habían sido reacciones comunes entre ellos. Sus labios semiabiertos listos para decir algo, pero nada resultaba.Mientras su compañero buscaba nuevas palabras para convencerlo de aquello, él maquinaba sus siguientes movimientos,mientras muchas ideas un tanto macabras se hacían presentes.-Debe sufrir.- Fue todo lo que dijo,dirigiendo una mirada rápida luego a aquel joven tirado allí. Una de sus ideas quizá estaba un poco trillada por él mismo, pero quizás a su amigo allí presente le resultara de lo más divertido. Se alejó y caminó paseándose por la sala de su casa, casi haciendo caso omiso a la presencia de los dos hombres, el moribundo y el muerto. Aunque por muerto se referia a su amigo, rió, casi maniático para él, como si los demás pudieran escucharlo. Se llegó hasta el bar,revisando las botellas que guardaba bajo, luego un par de copas. Su idea aun no estaba muy clara y seleccionada, pero por ahora bebería algo y quizás le robe un poco de B negativo al moribundo. - ¿Qué bebes? - preguntó finalmente a Enzo, como si nada estuviera pasando, como si fuera alguna reunión comun y corriente, una igual que a la de los viejos tiempos y ni siquiera el humano estuviera entre ellos. Se giró en redondo y lo miró a los ojos.Su ceja en alto y esa sonrisa a media asta tan particular en él. Pero algo distinto había, era un brillo particular en sus ojos, uno que podía ser capaz de hablar por él y por todo lo que pasab adentro de su cuerpo. Sin escuchar su respuesta,sirvió un poco de bourbon del mejor en una de sus copas, luego lo hizo en otra. Dejó la botella en su lugar, y se acercó a su compañero, ofreciéndole una de ellas. - Ahora, ve por un poco del ingrediente fundamental para que esto sea el paraiso. Vamos amigo, vos sabés qué hacer.-Con un ademán señaló a Aaron. Estaba todo dicho y hecho, antes de matarlo disfrutarían un poco de él, casi como si fuera una bolsa de sangre libre y disponible sólo para ellos. -Hasta desangrarlo, que despierte y vuelva a desangrarse.- Su declaración final fue seguida de una risa un tanto maniática, similar al anterior que había tenido. No podía siquiera pensar en lo que le pasaba, aquella sensación le estaba gustando, ya no podía reprocharse nada más. Enzo L. Augustine Blood'Lust Las intenciones que tendría Damon frente a la situación se podían reflejar en su mirada. Era una de esas perdidas pero exactas que solo querían apoderarse del aún inerte cuerpo de Aaron, algo estaba despertando que comenzaba a mostrarse, a fluir por él; y pronto por el interior de Enzo... Al sentir que Damon comenzaba a reaccionar ante sus estímulos verbales el propio cuerpo de Renzo comenzó a querer pedirle sangre, carne e incluso muerte. Él sabía de sobra lo que conllevaba tener el apellido Whitmore y con la maldición que le tocaría enfrentarse el muchacho, incluso estaba seguro de que Aaron no saldría vivo de esa mansión pero, ¿Quien terminaría matándolo?,.. ¿Sería él, o Damon? Puesto que ambos comenzaron a ponerse frenéticos, pero Enzo no olvidaba los motivos por los cuales fue a visitar a su amigo. Quizá dejaría que el Salvatore comience con algunos mordiscos y luego terminaría él con desgarrarle la garganta mientras le hundía los ojos llenándose las manos de sangre con "calidad" y tomando finalmente la vida del muchacho. Pero claro... esto solo era un pensamiento rápido y pasajero que el vampiro tuvo mientras sacudía de los hombros a su amigo. "-Debe sufrir-" ... Aquellas palabras pronunciadas por su amigo terminaron cortando el pensamiento de Enzo pero sin duda alguna fueron gratificantes al momento de oírlas, era casi como una melodía armoniosa para él. El futuro ripper comenzó a caminar mientras que Renzo quedó plantado en el mismo lugar con ambas manos colgando inmóvil esperando a que alguna reacción casi anormal y desesperada salga de su amigo y culminara por fin con la existencia del humano. Luego vino la risa, la cual desorientó un poco las ideas de Renzo, y finalmente la pregunta "-¿Que bebes?-" ... una pregunta que nisiquiera tuvo que contestar puesto que Damon no lo dejó hablar, aunque básicamente su amigo sabía que la bebida preferida de Enzo era el buen burbon y así fue. Damon repartió cada baso para quién y sin dudarlo Renzo al escuchar las palabras pronunciadas por su amigo posteriormente se acercó al cuerpo de Aaron aún con vida; bebió un largo trago de su baso con alcohol y lo quitó de la bolsa de dormir, levantándolo y tomó una de sus manos, la que no tendría el reloj, para luego morderla y beber un poco de su sangre. En verdad lo estaba disfrutando, nuevamente... puesto que el mordisco que Aaron tendría en el cuello era signo de que Enzo ya habría probado su sangre con anterioridad. Los ojos iluminados por la gandre Whitmore fluyendo por su interior se elevaron hasta llegar a la misma altura que los de su amigo parado en frente, dos pasos bastaron para que el cuerpo de Aaron quedase a centímetros de Damon y luego vuelta al a incitación. Lorenzo mordió su muñeca haciendo beber a el humano hasta que se curase por completo lo cual implicó que comenzara a retomar su conciencia. Apenas abría los ojos y balbuceaba letras que ni sentido alguno tendrían, y su cuerpo aún no podía reponerse puesto que seguía inmóvil y colgado de Renzo quien lo tenía sujeto a él. -Como nuevo.... - Dijo mirando a Damon y luego mordió el cuello del chico y lo empujó sobre el mismo haciendo que lo sostuviera y que haga contacto visual cercano con la mordida del cuello de Aaron. Renzo sabía que era demasiada presión para su amigo el hecho de tener al joven en sus brazos, de sentir la sangre fresca del mordisco en su cuello, y de la sensación de hambre y placer que sentiría luego de llevar sus colmillos a la piel del joven Whitmore. Una gran sonrisa llenó el rostro de Enzo, el objetivo de a visita habría sido logrado, solo faltaba que su amigo, el nuevo ripper, diera el mordisco final al asunto. Categoría:Enzo Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes TVD Enzo